1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheel assembly, and more particularly to a wheel assembly having clutch and brake mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical push cars or hand carts comprise a number of wheels disposed in the bottom portion. Most of the push cars have no brake mechanisms provided therein. Typical golf cars comprise wheels that have no clutch means disposed therein, such that the golf car can not be easily moved when the Bole car is out of order.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional wheels.